An Evil Genie and a Girl
by Master of the Lands
Summary: After jafar was becoming a genie. Aladdin trapped him and iago. But when a black lamp enter a strange new world. What happens when sunset shimmer promises an evil genie to free him from a cuffs and determined to rule the universe and agrabah forever.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange new World

In agrabah. During battle between aladdin and jafar as a snake. Jafar grabs aladdin, And he tries to squeeze him.

"Without the genie boy, You're nothing." said jafar.

Aladdin had been idea to how to get rid of this sorsaror.

"The genie is more powerful than you ever have" aladdin replied.

Aladdin told him that he still just second best. Jafar realized and nodded, His almost one thing for his own weakness power.

"Your right. His power does exceed my own" said jafar

jafar realized what bean was doing that he needs more power and he got a perfectly idea.

"But not for long. Genie. My final wish is. an all powerful genie!" jafar tells the genie

Genie heard jafar obay his wish, and gave no choice.

"Your wish is my command" said genie

Magical energy swirling around an evil sorcerer, transformed Into an all cosmic power evil genie. As jafar transformed, Aladdin destroys hourglass and save jasmine. the horrify genie joyfully.

"Yes. yes. the absolute power. the universe is mine to command, to control!" said jafar gleefully.

as jafar's lamp appears, aladdin grab it.

"You want to be a genie, you got it. And everything that goes with it" said aladdin

as the large gold cuff clamped onto jafar's wrists and a lamp took to him down and took shaped. Jafar reach out to grabbing iago's feet. And both trapped Inside the lamp. As agrabah restores, The genie hurled a lamp into the cave of wonders with jafar and iago Inside.

Suddenly. A strange portal appears. And as this black lamp enters the portal, the lamp down to the ground.

"Ouch." yelled iago.

"I don't believe this genie put us with that lamp outside, into the cave of wonders." said iago

Jafar said to the bird. "Calm down iago, perhaps ten thousand years took too long here of the cave of wonders."

There is no cave of wonders in this world. It call for new world calls the world of canterlot high school. Years had past at the fall formal this year. A selfish girl name sunset shimmer, saw a strange black dusty lamp.

"What is this one doing here." she said.

as sunset rubs this dark black lamp. A dark red smoke appears, and as the evil jafar cackles, he and iago free from his lamp.

"Yes, free at last, and I'm now ready to seek by revenge for aladdin!" said jafar.

Iago also happily.

"So do i, jafar" said iago.

as a towering genie tries to fly away. But his cufflinks don't move him, jafar angrily tried to move, but his cuffs still didn't move.

"What's going on jafar? iago asks questions to jafar.

"The curse of the lamp. since I use the power to rule of the universe, but I've bean bomed to imprisoned me by a street rat! jafar frustration.

"And that means iago. I can't get rid of aladdin." jafar said to him.

"But there is no agrabah here or the cave of wonders here. That is a new world. It seams the genie put me Into the cave. but at the sudden, my lamp I was Inside to put a strange new world." he asked.

"I thought he put us Into the cave jafar" iago asked.

"Perhaps that is what I said iago." jafar replied to his bird.

But jafar saws and looked at the new master knowledge that sunset shimmer was free between he and his bird.

"It seems that the new master free us from the lamp."

Sunset almost frightened by jafar, as he come flooted closer to her. Jafar had an idea.

"Perhaps I got the other hand use to be by one, by one" he said

Jafar use his magic to transforms back Into his human side for his new outfit.

"Have you ever chance to good looking best of luck?" said jafar before sunset spoke.

"You are a genie?" sunset replying.

"He is. I don't" Iago said.

"I am jafar the genie of the lamp. And perhaps I'm here to grant you three wishes" Jafar said to her.

"Three Wishes?" Replied sunset.

"Yes. Three wishes. No one anything wish, but three wishes" jafar replied back to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunset promises Jafar

Sunset got thinking quickly for wish. As a moment, she had idea.

"Jafar, I wish for you to open the portal for equestria." said sunset.

"As you wish. But before I do that. What is equestria?" jafar replied.

Sunset tells jafar that explains about equestria. And tell him about, she wants to be ruling equestria, but her teacher, princess celestia. But she nearly defeated by princess celestia. And banish her Into celestia's castle as sunset plans failure. And as the princess's guard escort her, she took the guards to surprise and jumped into the mirror. As her story ends. Jafar nodded and smiled.

"Perhaps I like that strange thing story sunset, but you're wish is still my command." jafar said.

Useing his power to open a portal into moon guide a stars. An evil genie zips, and proof into an equestrian portal. And as jafar finished, jafar tells iago to guard it.

"Iago, guard this stature, and see what bean sunset first plans success." Jafar said to him.

"Works for me" Iago replied.

he zips back Into his lamp, before he tells sunset.

"If you want to think about a second wish. Make your wish." jafar said to his master.

"Understood" said sunset.

Next morning, iago still watch and still guard this statue. Suddenly he saw another girl named fluttershy who had pass through the animal shelter every wednesday . Iago almost smirked.

"Fascinating" said iago.

Iago watch as fluttershy hit by twilight crown and discovered it. she quickly gave it to principal celestia. Iago grabbed jafar's lamp, and as he rubbed it, jafar appeared.

"What is the report iago" said jafar.

"That another girl tells that "animal shelter" and that crown hit her. And she gave it to principal celestia." the bird said.

"Principal celestia? I don't know about that." jafar said.

As sunset appears, she shocked before jafar told her.

"A girl took this crown from you. and she took it to principal celestia." jafar said to her

Sunset was not furious, before he told about too quickly.

"That is calling too quickly to catch this crown. Next time you must get it before you stole your stuff at a time, understood?" said jafar.

"Yes sir." said sunset.

Before jafar back to his lamp. he forgot.

"Is anything about wishful yet?" jafar asked.

"Not yet" sunset replied.

"Let me know if you need anything." jafar said. and he back to a lamp. And as he still in the lamp, he asked a parrot.

"Iago. I want you to keep an eye on this girl." he asked.

Moments later. As jafar woke up, and hear what sunset said to fluttershy, He use his powers to invincible to lookout before he appeared from the lamp.

During sunset rude to a shy girl. Jafar asked on his head.

"Sounds like more strikes investigate to her."

Suddenly a girl named twilight sparkle and her assistant spike the dragon to another world, but he a dog, they came to stop her. as sunset walked by out after she nearly challenged twilight. The wicked genie appears from the lamp.

"Is there a girl who challenged her iago?" jafar asked.

"I think it is" iago replied.

"Not sure this special girl who getting the crown of yours, but there's more. Iago, check the principal's office and see look at this legacy for sunset. That way I can use powers to invincible you, otherwise they not seen you." Jafar said, before he told the bird.

"You got it jafar" iago replied.

"And remember. no talking when you at the principal's office" jafar asked

As iago turns invisible, he visits principal celestia's office to look and find that sunset shimmer win the fall formal every year. And as iago saw the girl and her dog told by celestia about twilight going to be the fall formal this year.

"Intrusting" Iago asked and he fly back to sunset and jafar.

As iago back to jafar. he got report.

"Pisssst, jafar, this girl got a new fall formal this year. And she want to get a powerful crown."

"Fascinating" said jafar

"And it's all about time to get revenge and rid of against a street rat"

Suddenly, two boys including snips and snails saw a parrot got by sunset.

"It's a bird" snails asked

As iago screams. sunset asks them.

"Snips, snails!" yield sunset

"Calm down. I found this lamp to help me get a crown"

"A lamp?" snips asked

"A genie who came out of a lamp. And I got three wishes." sunset replied

as sunset rubs it and jafar appears, he Introduced them.

"I'm am jafar the genie from the lamp. And this is my parrot, iago" said jafar

"So that's good hear" Iago replied to almost frightened

Jafar explained slips and snails about he meets sunset shimmer for the first time ever.


End file.
